Kya: Dark Lineage
Kya: Dark Lineage (also known as Kya: Fury of Brazul in some countries) Kya: Dark Lineage En Français' Is an Action Adventure, Platformer game for the Playstation 2 that was released in 2003 by Eden Games and Atari. ''Story ''Main Article Story Kya: Dark Lineage is about the titular character, Kya, and her journey into Another World. Upon entering a hidden room in her house, she meets her brother Frank, who discoverea this mysterious sealed from the inside. While discussing the disappearance of Kya's father, Frank tinkers with a strange object and a portal appears, sucking both of them in. Kya is harshly woken up by strange humanoid creatures called Nativs, and soon after must run from creatures called Wolfen bent on killing her. When she gets to safety, a creature known as Aton brings Kya to a place called Nativ City. The leader of Nativ City, known as Atea, has a talk with Kya. Their race is conveniently named "Nativs", and they have been attacked by the Wolfen numerous times. The dark overlord Brazul is their master, and if he captures Nativs, he turns them into Wolfen. It is revealed that Brazul is actually Kya's long lost father, and that since Frank is not with her, he must have been captured by Brazul and his henchmen. Atea mentions that the only way for Brazul to have come to the world is by a The Medallion; each universe has it's own Medallion. Each Medallion has one receptacle and 7 runes. Kya must find the 7 runes, using a receptacle, and the medallion of that world, in order to go back home. Kya decides that she is going to help the Nativs by defeating Brazul, turning Wolfen back into Nativs by using exorcism magic, rescue Frank, and acquire the Medallion so she can go home. ''Gameplay The player takes control as Kya, on a 3 Dimensional landscape. During gameplay, Kya can do basic actions such as walking, running, Roll, Crawl and jumping. As Kya obtains more Nooties, the games currency, she can buy items that can help her in various ways. In the beginning, she can buy a weapon called the Boomy, which is a boomerang like weapon that can defeat small monsters and break ropes an boxes. The Boomy is crucial to gameplay, as it will help Kya solve various puzzles. Later in the game, Kya can buy Climbing gloves that allow her to climb up walls. Defeating Wolfen and exorcising them, is a big part in the game, as when they turn back into Nativs, going back to their original form, they will open up new shops that Kya can purchase items in. Kya Dark Lineage also has a few side quests that Kya can partake in, such as minigames hosted by the Nativs and even a zoo that will give Kya money for capturing rare creatures with a trap bomb. A major element is Free falling, Kya will at times be free falling into the ground, and the player must fly her into a safe area, usually landing on an air cushion like plant known as an Amortos. Combat There are two types of combat, the first is with the use of the Boomy and the second is with Martial Arts. *Boomy - Kya can use the Boomy as a long range weapon, it can only kill small monsters, but cannot hurt Wolfen. If a monster is very close to Kya, she will use the boomy close range like a knife and slash it. Alternatively, if Kya wants to, she can hit Wolfen from a distance, and if another Wolfen is nearby, they will fight each other. *Fighting Bracelet - The Fighting Bracelets are magical Bracelets that bestow special powers to Kya, that enhances her physical abilities. The Bracelets are used for physical combat against Wolfen, each Bracelet give Kya new abilities to help fight Wolfen. The latter bracelets only help with physical attributes, such as stronger attacks. Characters *Kya - The player character and heroine of the game. *Frank - Kya's brother. *Atea - Leader of the Nativs, who tells Kya what the next step is. *Aton - The strongest Nativ, he helps Kya in her quest. *Stuff - The last Galbos, Stuff allows Atea to telepathically communicate with Kya. *Area - A friendly Nativ who wants to race Kya in boarding. *Akasa - A Martial arts master who owns his own dojo. *Brazul - Kya's father, and main antagonist of the game. He controls Wolfen. Locations There are 9 playable locations, Nativ City is the only town in the game. *The Roots *Nativ City *Flying Forest *Hunters Domain *The quarry *The Air Post *Forgotten Island *Wolfen City *The Fortress See Also *Production Credits The Beginning Scene Trivia *After you reach Nativ Village for the first time, Atea tells you to go buy a weapon. In the cutscene, Kya already has a Boomy in her hair, although she has not purchased it yet. Once the gameplay begins, the boomy disappears. *When kya buys her silver bracelet in nativ city, it is black inside the shop until she buys it. *When Atea is captured by Wolfun/Wolfen, you can still see him walking around the city. *The game was originally to have a sequel, but due to the poor ratings, the idea was scraped,Eden Games actually began production of a sequel, or an interview in which someone from the developer (Eden Games) or publisher (Atari) explicitly stated "We were going to make a sequel, but the game had bad sales so we decided not to do so." While the ending of the game leaves it open to a sequel, it's just as likely that Atari asked Eden Games to keep the ending open for a sequel in case the game became a smash hit. *Kya is the only known female in the entire game, although it is unsure if the Nativs have two genders, or if any of the Nativs in the streets of Nativ city are female. It could perhaps be stated that Kya is the only significant female character. *There are 260 wolfen that Kya can turn back into nativs, and yet you only meet around 20 or less nativs in nativ city, in the entire game. * There is a skippable scene that involves the Jamgut whistle. In order for Kya to skip this scene. Kya must buy a jamgut whistle before she goes to the Hunters Domain. Then when she goes to Hunters Domain she must ride a Jamgut since Kya has the whistle already. Kya can not go back to Nativ City; it is safe to go back to Nativ City after another scene or if Atea communicates with Kya through Stuff. Similar games *Malice'' *''Beyond Good & Evil'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Haven: Call of the King'' *''Jak and Daxter'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Rayman 2: Revolution'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' *''Scaler'' ''External Links'' *Official website, since 2010 has been shut down *Eden Games Website *Kya on Wikipedia Category:Kya Dark Lineage category:List of computer and video games with female protagonists Category:Destinations Category:Items Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:Telepathy Users Category:Parent Page Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Games Category:Games By Eden Games Category:Games By Atari